deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs. Raiden
Yang_vs_Raiden tn.jpg|BakaLord raiden_vs__yang_xiao_long_by_omnicidalclown1992_dasl73z-250t.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description RWBY vs. Metal Gear. It's a battle of fists against sword as two raging cyborgs meet head-to-head in the first episode of Deathbattlewatcher5's fanon series! Introduction Wiz: Throughout history, there have been many different ways of fighting your opponents. Boomstick: And today, two of them shall clash in a modern adaptation of both versions; of course, I’m talking of a good old fists against sword battle, with two cyborgs in both corners! Wiz: Yang, the adventurous huntress from RWBY. Boomstick: And Raiden, the cyborg ripper from Metal Gear. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang Wiz: Revenant, a world under siege from a monstrous presence known as the Grimm. To counter this threat, four schools were raised to train generations of hunters and huntresses to battle the Grimm. And one of these schools was Beacon in the kingdom of Vale. Boomstick: It was pretty much Hogwarts for kickass demon hunters, until it was destroyed in a plot by this hot fire bending chick. But not before training one awesome huntress. Yep, that’s the one! *Background **Age: 17 **Height: 5’8 **Half-sister of Ruby Rose **Has a motorcycle named Bumblebee **Amazonian version of Goldilocks **Possesses a robotic arm Wiz: Yang Xiao Long was raised by her father after her mother disappeared from their lives and trained by her uncle Qrow in the art of combat. Boomstick: So she was already plenty tough enough before going to Beacon, where she joined a team with her half-sister Ruby Rose, the Faunus Blake Belladonna, and the Schnee Company heiress Weiss Schnee. They were all adept fighters, but you could basically tell Yang was the head bruiser of Team RWBY. And despite was it sounds like, their team wasn’t named after just Ruby. *Aura **Super strength **Super durability **Super speed **Blocks deadly attacks **Heals minor wounds **Semblance ***Draws power from damage ***Not limited to physical damage ***Must retain consciousness Wiz: This is partially due to Yang’s massive reserves of Aura. Aura is the energy manifestation of a person’s soul, which hunters and huntresses are able to effectively weaponize. Using Aura, Yang can increase her speed and strength immensely, and can block deadly attacks and even heal minor wounds. *Ember Celica (Duel Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets) **Shotgun gauntlets **Fires kinetic shots **Holds 12 shots each **Replaced one with robotic arm’s shotgun **Ammunition ***Orange-Long range ***Red-Explosive Boomstick: And you see those bracelets on her wrist. Well, those aren’t bracelets; they’re the Duel Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets, aka, Ember Celica. These are gauntlets that can fire off powerful shotgun blasts with the most satisfying noise ever! Wiz: Yang can alternate between two types of ammunition; the orange ammunition fires long range shots that can even hit giant birds well in the air, and the red ammunition blasts opponents with short ranged bursts. Boomstick: So she has long ranged and short ranged options in the bag, and I guess that’s what you get when you combine knuckle dusters with shotguns. But there’s one more asset to Yang’s arsenal. Wiz: I hope you’re no talking about what I think you’re talking about… Boomstick: I’m talking about her Semblance. Wiz: Oh, thank goodness… By taking power from any damage that she takes, Yang is able to unleash it in an explosive transformation, boosting her speed and strength immensely for a short time. *Feats **Beat Junior’s gang single handedly **Destroyed the Paladin-290 **Survived a 10000 feet fall **Fought Beowulf for an entire day **Punched Junior into a pillar without her gauntlets **Withstood getting punched through a support pillar **Moved at Mach 6 Boomstick: This boost of power is so great that Yang was able to block an attack from a Paladin robot and smash it apart with a single strike. And this was the same robot that smashed her through a pillar holding up a giant bridge. Wiz: A blow that likely contained 1400 tons of force, as mentioned on the Official Episode, Yang vs. Tifa. Boomstick: Yang’s also superfast; thanks to a blog by Kepekley23 on the VS wiki, we know that Yang was able to run up a pillar before rubble falls down behind her, a speed feat that clocks her speed at Mach 6. Wiz: She’s fought Beowulf’s for a whole solid day, and defeated an entire gang consisting of dozens of armed men, two girls with martial arts prowess and a man with a freaking bazooka! Boomstick: But she has her fair share of failures and weaknesses; her Aura can be degraded through continuous usage and it’s been described that her Semblance can leave her exhausted and open to attack if an opponent outmaneuvers her attacks. Wiz: Also, she has kind of a short temper, and it has led to mistakes in the past and nowhere is this more apparent than in the infamous incident of the loss of her arm to Adam Taurus as she was blinded by rage. Boomstick: But don’t worry, she eventually got a new robotic arm which comes with a shotgun to replace the Ember Celica she lost. Wiz: And in time, Yang was able to recover from this traumatic event and the fall of Beacon, eventually reuniting with her team. Boomstick: Just goes to show that when Yang gets up to fight, there’s hardly anything to stop her. Plus, she looks damn good doing it too! Raiden Wiz: In the world of Metal Gear, the aforementioned machines of war are considered the most powerful weapons in the world, able to level entire cities with the nuclear arsenal they held. Boomstick: But eventually, something even more dangerous than the Metal Gear rose up, and that something was a cyborg ninja named Raiden. *Background **Real Name: Jack **Age: 35 **Height: Approx. 5’10 **AKA: Jack the Ripper **Former child soldier **Member of Maverick **Likes to let her rip Wiz: But before all that, he was a young Siberian boy named Jack, who was orphaned by Solidus Snake, who then adopted him, weirdly enough. Boomstick: Still sounds better than my dad. Anyway, Solidus Snake trained Jack to become a skilled child soldier, earing the moniker of Jack the Ripper. But he eventually rebelled against dear old dad and joined FOXHOUND, under the tutelage of Solid Snake. Just to be clear, this one is Solid, not Solidus. Together, Jack and Solid Snake worked against the Patriots, a shadowy organization controlling the world from the shadows, all under his new codename, Raiden. Wiz: With his skill in battle and extensive training, Raiden was a formidable individual, but soon, that was going to be turned up to eleven. Raiden was eventually captured by the Patriots and experimented upon with exoskeleton enhancements, turning him into the epitome of badass; a ninja cyborg. *Custom Cyborg Body **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Incredible durability **Electricity production **Fuel cell absorption **Blade Mode **Ninja Run **Zandatsu **Ripper Mode Boomstick: Alright, this is what I’m talking about! Thanks to his Custom Cyborg Body, Raiden possesses immense super strength and super speed, not to mention it can take a solid hit and get right back up for more. Wiz: Raiden is also able to utilize his cyborg body to perform a number of deadly techniques. He can run and deflect projectiles automatically with Ninja Run but his most notable technique is Blade Mode; from Raiden’s perspective, time slows down to a crawl and he is able to slice his enemies as rapidly or as precisely as he likes. Boomstick: Blade Mode is also used in conjunction with Zandatsu, where Raiden cuts open an enemy cyborg’s main power cell and smash it to heal himself and refuel his Blade Mode energy meter. Wiz: Speaking of Blade Mode, what would it be if Raiden didn’t have an actual blade to use? Boomstick: Well not so bad, he’s a nifty hand-to-hand fighter. *High Frequency Blade: Mursama **Vibrations weaken molecular bonds **Can cut through nearly anything **Faster vibrations than other HF Blades **Originally owned by Jetstream Sam **Forged in the 16th Centaury, enhanced by HF technology Wiz: Okay, that’s true, but I’m talking about the High Frequency Murasama Blade. Once an ordinary sword forged in the 16th Century, the blade was enhanced with High Frequency Technology, which enables the blade to emit an intense series of vibrations that destabilize molecular bonds. Boomstick: Wha…? Wiz: It can cut through anything. Boomstick: Oh, right. But there’s one other thing; by deactivating his pain inhibitors, Raiden can enter his old Jack the Ripper personality, boosting his speed and strength greatly. Also, he goes crazy. *Feats **Brought down Desperado **Fought off Haven Troopers with no arms **Survived impalement and a beating from Armstrong **Lifted Metal Gears RAY and EXCELSUS **Can leap off of missiles **Blocked attacks from Metal Gears **Defeated Solidus Snake Wiz: Even without his Ripper Mode, Raiden is still plenty powerful; he’s strong enough to lift a 1000 ton Metal Gear, and another one that was likely even heavier. He’s able to move at Mach 1600+ according to Muhammedmco's blog on VS wiki in order to leap off missiles, and that was in his first cyborg body, which is certainly less powerful than his second cyborg body. Boomstick: But all this comes at a cost; Raiden only has enough fuel to last him a limited time; a long time it would seem, but still relatively finite. Wiz: Plus, he has basically no sense of self preservation, willing to sacrifice even his arms for others. Boomstick: But I guess when you’re a ninja cyborg capable of bringing down Metal Gears, you can afford to get a little extreme. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Raiden perched upon the rooftop, looked left and right, and then leapt, sailing between the gaps in the builds, keeping clear of the GEKKOs patrolling the street. Drawing his blade, he was about to leap down, when his Soliton Radar picked up something new to him; turning his head, he saw a large, black, bear-like creature covered in white spikes. And whatever it was, it seemed hostile. Raiden dropped from the roof and swung his blade downwards, severing the head of the beast. As he righted himself, he became aware of the GEKKO standing behind him as it let out its siren-like wail. Raiden took a stance, when he heard what sounded like gunfire, before a blonde haired girl dropped out of nowhere and punched the GEKKO clear across the area, straight towards Raiden, who stepped neatly to the side of avoid it as it smashed into the wall behind him. Raiden pointed his blade at the girl. Raiden: Who on earth are you? Yang turned around to face him, removing her sunglasses. Yang: Just a girl who’s looking around for someone… Around her wrists extended her two Shotgun Gauntlets Yang: But it looks like I found something a lot more interesting! FIGHT! Raiden and Yang charged towards each other, their respective weapons clashing multiple times before Raiden dodged his head to the side to avoid her punch and cutting upwards with his sword, slicing against her chest. Yang cried out, but regained her focus and blocked Raiden’s next two swings with her Ember Celica and her Robotic Arm. She spun around with a backhanded punch, knocking aside her opponent’s blade, before following up with a barrage of strikes, all of which Raiden was able to block, before using it to throw Yang off balance and using this opportunity to swing his blade downwards, intending to slice her in two. But to his shock, the blade was stopped as it struck her shoulder by a shield of golden energy. Raiden: What? Yang knocked the blade away and delivered a punch to his chest. BANG A bullet was embedded in Raiden’s chest; he coughed blood as he was launched back by the power of the shot. Raiden: How…what was that? Yang grinned as her Aura healed her wounds. Yang: It’s Aura, mister pirate; but damn did that hurt! Raiden looked to his left, and tore out the fuel cell from the destroyed GEKKO, using it to heal his wounds before throwing away the crushed remains. Yang: Nice trick, huntsman. Raiden: I’m no huntsman; in fact I’m less human than you are. Yang flicked her wrist and her gauntlet jettisoned the empty shell. Yang: Now that’s something I agree on. Raiden took a stance, pointing his sword towards Yang. Raiden: Let’s dance. Yang fired long ranged ammunition from her gauntlets as Raiden, who entered Ninja Run and deflected them as he charged towards her; he slashed at Yang, who leapt to the side to avoid the attack. Raiden turned and attached his sword to his foot, spinning around with the unorthodox slashing style. Yang brought up both her arms and summoned her Aura to block the attack. However, as the sword was still pressed against the Aura Barrier, Raiden quickly pulled away the foot that was holding the hilt, placed it on the ground and grabbed the sword with his hand. Dragging the blade off the shield, Raiden forced Yang back several paces. Raiden lunged at Yang with a downwards diagonal slash, leaving a long cut on Yang’s body; however, she was able to leap over Raiden’s sweeping kick, before using the power from her gauntlets to launch herself back down at Raiden, who leapt away at her attack smashed up the concrete they were fighting on. Yang: Nice try! Yang reacted to Raiden’s leaping away to uppercut him in the chest whilst firing off a long ranged blast, sending him flying in the air before he fell back to earth. Before he hit the ground, Raiden was punched down the street by Yang, shattering his visor. As he rolled down the pavement, Yang bombarded him with long ranged shots, each one smashing into his body. As Raiden fell back, Yang launched herself at him, only for Raiden to maneuver away from her downwards strike, and leap away from her. Raiden ran across the rooftops and landed in a separate street, gingerly touched the bullet wounds. He grunted as he felt a sting of pain, before hearing the sound of an engine start. Looking around the corner, he saw Yang, riding on a yellow motorcycle, charge towards him. Raiden: What? Right before Yang punched him in the face as she and her ride flew by him. Raiden rolled over from the strike, before leaping back to his feet as the rider served back around to charge at him again, firing shots from her gauntlet, which Raiden blocked before swinging his sword as they zoomed past; Yang ducked her head and avoided the swing. Swerving around, she charged at Raiden a third time; as they neared, Raiden sidestepped, spun and brought his sword down, slicing the blade through the front of the bike, and causing the back half, with Yang on it, to flip forward. Yang leapt off the divided bike as the two halves smashed into an opposite wall, resulting in two fireballs. She landed, and with a growl, ran at Raiden; he twirled his sword once and charged as well. He blocked her two strikes, before summersaulting forward over her sweeping kick. Landing, he spun around and swung his blade in multiple wide arcs, knocking aside her arms; her offensive means out of the way, Raiden brought his blade up and flashed it downwards. However, the barrel of the gun in Yang’s robotic arm opened up and she brought it around against Raiden’s forehead. Hurriedly, Raiden blocked the attack, the bullet whizzing past his eyes, before pushing out with his blade, sending Yang stumbling back before she leapt away to avoid his stab attack. Raiden snarled in frustration and stood back up as Yang’s regained her footing. Raiden: What sort of cyborg are you? Yang: Well… She threw two new clips of shots into the air, which landed in her gauntlets and then were cocked into place as Yang entered a fighting stance, Yang: definitely not one that’s like you, because I’m so much cooler; does that answer your question? They ran at each other, and as Yang’s gauntlets connected with Raiden’s sword, shots were fired off, until Raiden flashed his blade downwards and Yang caught it in a two flat-handed hold. Raiden: Then I can guarantee you’ve never seen a cyborg like me! Raiden pulled his blade away and thrusting it at Yang, who deflected the stab and swung her fist, a shot tearing the sword from Raiden’s grip, embedding it in a wall; Yang spun around, firing off two shots into Raiden as she did, before delivering a series of jabs combined with gunshots into his chest. Yang: Taste Dust! She leapt into the air; however, Raiden rolled away from the strikes, before using his leg to sweep Yang’s legs out from under her and kicking her turning airborne body in the back. As Yang flew back, she righted herself on the flat of her hand, landed on her feet, and swung a punch at Raiden, who slid under the strike and grabbed his sword, ripping it from the wall, slashing Yang before he kicked her into the air; he sheathed his sword and built up energy around it. Raiden: Die! He unleashed a barrage of slashes upon Yang, slashing her numerous times before he leapt up and swung his fist, sending her sliding down the street. Yang: Gah…ouch; what...was that? Then she noticed a single strand of her blonde hair fall in front of her face and she went very still. Raiden approached from behind and prepared to stab Yang from behind, when Yang’s Semblance kicked in. Raiden: What?! He was sent skidding away by the sudden burst of power, as Yang charged towards him; he quickly took a defensive stance, his sword held in front of him, as Yang leapt into the air and bore down on him. A blast from her gauntlet and Raiden’s arm was torn clean off. Raiden: CRAP! Not again! Before Yang’s fist smashed through his chest; blood was spat from his mouth. Yang grinned. Yang: Nailed it. She turned to pull her fist out of his body, only for his hand to clasp around her wrist; a bone chilling laugh echoed. Raiden: Pain…this is why I fight! Yang turned and saw the red eye of Jack the Ripper as he drew his head back and head-butted her, sending Yang stumbling back. She roared in frustration as her Semblance billowed out around her. Raiden cackled. Raiden: Let’s finish this! Yang, with her Semblance, and Raiden, within Ripper Mode, charged at each other; their respective strikes rebounding off of each other, resulting in massive booms of force. Yang furiously swung punch after punch at Raiden, who strafed to the side, cutting at her as he did. Then they pulled back from each other, drew back their weapons, charging them up, before leaping at each other with a yell, Raiden holding his sword in front of him and Yang drawing back one fist for another strike. And that was when Yang’s Aura ran out and her Semblance vanished. Before she realized it, Raiden’s sword deflected her strike and the blade cut through her waist and robotic left arm. As the top half of Yang fell away, Raiden grabbed the robotic arm and took a knee facing away from Yang as the two body parts fell to the ground. KO! Raiden picks up Yang's arm and attaches it in place of his, whilst Yang's body remains on the street. Outcome Boomstick: Hot damn! Wiz: With Yang’s large reserves of Aura and her powerful Semblance, she was able to put up a good fight in spite of Raiden’s superior speed and strength. Boomstick: But Yang couldn’t last forever, especially not against such a weapon like the Murasama. Wiz: If everyone recalls the infamous loss of Yang’s arm, Adam Taurus was able to cut through Aura with his own blade, which was charged with energy from Blake’s attacks. This shows that with energy enhancements, a sword is indeed capable of cutting through Aura. Boomstick: Since Raiden’s sword is charged with sound energy, it’s likely it could achieve the same effect. Wiz: Even then, Raiden is strong enough to lift over 1000 tons and easily fast enough to land a lot of blows on Yang, to the point where her Aura would decay pretty quickly with the combination of attack potency and speed. Boomstick: But Wiz, what about Yang’s Semblance; couldn’t she have just turned Raiden’s power on himself? Wiz: Yes, of course she could of, thanks to her high amount of Aura letting her last as long as she had to charge her Semblance, but the real question is if she was able to do so in practice. Boomstick: But Raiden’s shown that he can employ tactics that involve dodging around an enemy if they have an attack too powerful for him to block, like when he fought Senator Armstrong, he could maneuver around his rage fuelled attacks. So it’s likely he could do the same with Yang. Wiz: Yang was a tough opponent for Raiden, but she was unable to match his speed, strength, weaponry or tactics. Boomstick: Looks like Yang was cut from Long to short. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Next Time On the season 1 premiere Two cartoon network heroes do battle K.O. vs. Steven Universe Trivia *The connection between Yang and Raiden is that they are cyborgs who utilize high-technology versions of close-ranged weapons (gauntlets for Yang and swords for Raiden) and who also suffer from PTSD. They also have empowered forms based on taking damage. *This battle would have been in 3D animation *If this battle had an original soundtrack, it would be called 'Rip and Burn', which refers to Raiden's alias of Jack the Ripper and Yang's theme song 'I Burn' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'RWBY vs. MGR' Themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Technology Duel Category:Series Premiere Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant